The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A display device may be coupled to computing device via a cable to display media played on the computing device on the display device. For instance, an HDMI cable may be connected to an HDMI output of a laptop, and an HDMI input of a television or monitor, or an intermediary device such as an AV received coupled to a television or monitor. The HDMI connection may allow media played on laptop to be output on the display device.
Peer-to-peer media wireless streaming can perform a similar functionality for media (movies, music, or the like), but without the cable. For example, Miracast®, which may be sometimes referred to as “HDMI over Wi-FI”, defines a protocol to connect an electronic device (e.g., an external monitor or television) to a computing device (e.g., a laptop, a smartphone, or the like) for displaying media played by the computing device on the electronic device.